Sweeter Than Candy
by MarLea Pie
Summary: OS - I've known her all my life. She has a weakness for S'mores, chocolate frogs and caramel corn. I have a weakness for her because to me, she is sweeter than candy. Birthday gift for bornonhalloween because she's awesome. Rated M.


**For bornonhalloween on her birthday.  
You have been a kind, generous, giving and wonderful mentor.  
I adore you.  
There are so many words and not nearly enough.  
A million times thank you for responding to my review all those months ago  
and since taking me under your wing ;)  
**

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Sweeter Than Candy**

**1991 – Six-year-old Edward**

"Let's go now! It's time!"

I can't wait. My new classmate, Emmett, is going to meet me at the corner. We're gonna fill our pillowcases with candy from all the houses we'll trick-or-treat at tonight.

"Alice, come down, honey," Mama calls to my little sister.

We are waiting near the door while my sister comes down the stairs slowly. I'm a year older and taller and cooler and a lot smarter than she is. She holds on tight to the rail because of her puffy dress and she's scared she's gonna fall. She's wearing a big, glittery crown on top of her head and her hair looks funny, but I'm not gonna tell her that or she'll cry. Then Mama will get upset and I might have to stay at home and give out candy with my Daddy instead of collecting my own.

"Picture time, kids." Mama wiggles her fingers telling me to get on the stairs then she click, click, clicks the camera.

"Be good for your mom, kids," Daddy says. He knows I'm cranky because he looks at me with his head to the side.

"Edward, you know you have to wear a coat. It's cold outside."

"But Dad, how will everyone know I'm Superman?"

Daddy looks at Mama and they do this funny eye thing at each other and it makes me even madder because I just want everyone to know how cool I am.

"C'mere, buddy." Daddy fixes my coat then turns me around tickling my neck and I'm trying not to laugh because I'm mad. "There. Everyone will know who you are."

I look over my shoulder and see that he fixed my costume so a part of it is on the outside of my coat. I run into the kitchen and back with my red cape flying behind me.

"Thanks Dad!"

Dad waves bye from the porch and I can see Emmett waiting down the street at the corner. I don't feel so bad now because his Mommy made him wear a coat too. I see him waving at us then he turns his head to talk to someone behind the bushes. I can hear him tell someone to _"hurry up!"_ then see he's talking to a little girl.

"What's wrong, Edward? Your face looks funny."

"Be quiet, Alice."

"Oh Edward, do you see? Isn't she the _sweetest_ thing? A teeny, tiny Wonder Woman. Who is she, buddy?" my mama asks me.

"I don't know," I tell her.

"I know her, Mama. That's Bella, she's in my class. She's my new best friend!" Alice says.

"Hey, Edward!" Emmett runs up to meet me halfway, while the little girl stays at the corner. He looks awesome, just like me. His Mom painted his Spiderman face on so he doesn't have to wear a mask. _"Get's in the way of the candy. And I love my candy!"_ he said.

"Hi Emmett," I say, as we walk back so he can tell his parents we are leaving.

"Who's that?" I ask him. I want to pull at my hair but remember that it has lots of hairspray to keep it down; my mama even used her hot curling thing to do the swirl on the front.

"Who? Oh, I told you, it's my sister, Bella. My mom said that if I go out Bella has to too."

He looks at me then at his sister then at me again.

"That's so funny, Edward!"

It's not funny.

Everyone _knows_ Wonder Woman wants to be Superman's _girlfriend_.

Emmett runs off laughing into his house and I see that Alice and my mom are talking to his sister. I go off to the side to wait for him, kicking the leaves that are on the ground and I try not to look at her.

But it's hard not to.

She has her coat on too but it's not zipped up either. I can see her blue skirt and it has white stars on it. Her shirt is red and it has little, yellow squiggly lines. She has a gold crown on her head but it's nothing like Alice's. Bella's is gold and has a red star in the middle. She even has brown curly hair. She's wearing red rain boots to go with her costume too. And just like the _real_ Wonder Woman, Bella has big gold bands on her wrists and my mom is touching them like she wants to try them on.

Alice tells Bella to turn around and I see that my mom is helping to take her cape out from under her jacket.

Just like me.

Emmett comes back with a pillowcase that matches his costume and we walk ahead of our sisters and my mom to find all the houses that will give us candy.

I have fun with Emmett and we talk about doing the same thing next year. We are having so much fun; I almost forget that our sisters are with us.

Afterwards, we take Emmett and Bella home and my mom talks to their mom quickly. We start to walk home when I hear Emmett yell goodbye from his window. I look up to wave back at him and see that Bella is there too.

We are only a couple houses down and I get a funny feeling and look back.

Bella is still standing by the window and even though I can't really see her face, but I do see her little hand as she gives me a small wave.

I wave back.

**1994 – Nine-year-old Edward**

My dad was surprised when I told him what I wanted to be for Halloween this year. I thought it was a cool idea after we watched the movie together. It was made in the olden days so the movie was in black and white. Dad helped me look at pictures on the computer of how Frankenstein would look if he was in colour.

I let Mama do my make up while Alice watched. They are so excited, especially Alice.

She's too excited. It's weird.

I look in the mirror at my really messy hair and the little pieces that are glued on both sides of my neck and the pretend scars my mom drew on. I am so cool! I try to remember not to touch my face so that none of the green paint comes off.

Mom takes pictures again and this year, she stays home while Dad takes us out for the night.

I see Emmett at our corner and laugh at him while he flings his nunchucks around and it gets stuck on the shell on his back that covers most of his coat. He looks crazy, but that's Emmett!

Alice is wearing a pink jacket that matches the colour of her pants. Her pants are big, pink and flowy. She holds on to her "hat" as she runs into the house to meet Bella. Emmett and me play in his yard, kicking a soccer ball when I hear my dad trying to hide his laugh. He smiles at me funny and then I look up and see _her._

Alice is behind Bella, holding on to the bottom of her white dress. Alice is so excited, talking to us about how pretty Bella looks and how her mom did her hair exactly like the picture.

I am so mad.

"Did you know what your sister was dressing as?" I ask my best friend.

"No way, you saw her at school; she was a genie thing, just like Alice. What is she anyway?"

"She's a bride," my dad says. Emmett looks at him with a _"so what"_ look on his face. "She's the Bride of Frankenstein."

My best friend looks at me with his eyes so big and then he falls to the floor laughing, squishing the turtle shell on his back.

Bella doesn't look at me the whole night, and I try not to look at her either.

I can't help it though.

Her hair does look awesome. Her mom used a lot of hairspray to hold it way up. And there are big white streaks on each side that look like lightning. I think her face has powder or something on it, she looks whiter than she normally does.

Yeah, she looks pretty cool. But I don't tell her. _No way._

At the end of the night we drop them off, as usual. We walk down their steps and my dad carries Alice on his back because she says she's tired.

They walk ahead of me and I see Alice turning her body to wave her arms to blow kisses up into the air.

I look back and Bella is at her bedroom window doing the same thing back to my sister.

They look dumb.

We walk a bit more and Alice puts her head down to rest on my dad's shoulder.

I look back again and see that Bella is still watching us.

She puts her hand to her mouth and blows me a kiss too.

**1998 – Thirteen-year-old Edward**

I feel stupid in this costume, but Emmett and Jasper think it's cool.

Jasper and his sister Rosalie moved to Forks this year. Last week when I had to stay at home sick, they decided we would all dress as a group.

_Stupid._

But I wasn't there to say no. It's like they did it on purpose. They know Halloween is my favourite day of the year.

I have to say though, people seem to like our costumes. Jasper and Rosalie had the hats, moving here from Texas and all.

Mom and Dad let us go out alone this year, which totally rocks. The girls walk ahead of us and I don't watch as Bella's hair bounces under her hat.

I don't watch as the tassel things in her jean jacket swoosh from side to side.

I don't watch as her legs walk in her leather boots.

I try to hide how much I'm not watching her but it doesn't matter because Emmett is trying hard to not watch Rosalie and Jasper is trying hard to not watch Alice.

_Gross_.

The third house we visit is Mike's. He and James come to hangout with us and we visit a few more houses to collect candy but become bored quickly. We end up hanging out in Rosalie and Jasper's huge backyard.

Their dad lights a fire in the pit for us and their mom helps the girls make S'mores.

Later, when I return from a washroom break, I notice that mostly everyone has paired off.

Bella though, is sitting alone next to the fire pit with her boots lying at her side on the grass; her legs are folded under a thick blanket. I watch her take off her hat and put it on the ground as well.

As I make my way towards Bella, I can hear James and Mike whisper-talk about her.I don't like it. They think Bella is hot. They want to ask her out but are too chicken.

They're scared of her dad, the Chief of Police. He is tall and has a moustache and he carries a gun. I used to think he was so cool when I was little. Now he scares me a bit.

He always watches me when I hang out at their house. He never did before. But now he does. So yeah, he scares me. I mean, _he carries a gun!_

But right now, Chief Swan isn't here, so I take the time to really look at Bella.

I look at her long, wavy hair, her pretty brown eyes, and her smooth creamy skin.

My stomach feels all kinds of weird, like I'm seeing her for the first time.

I freeze when she looks up and her eyes catch mine. We stare at one another for a while; maybe longer than a while.

It's strange but not strange at the same time.

Bella is pretty. I guess I've always thought so, but it's just now that I've seen it. I mean _really_ seen it.

But what's more than that is that she's nice, and this makes her more than pretty; it makes her beautiful.

Finally, I reach her side and take the seat next to her, throwing my own cowboy hat next to hers.

A pair.

"Hey, B."

"Hey, E."

This is how we are.

Easy.

Comfortable.

"So, Alice was talking about your science project the other day. Are you guys done?" I decide to talk about something safe.

"Yup, thank goodness. We hand it in tomorrow."

I watch her pick at a piece of fuzz on the blanket and notice that I'm leaning into her, my fingers playing with the fuzzy blanket as well.

"So," Bella says, her voice so soft and shy, "How's Lauren?"

I scrunch my eyebrows, confused by her question and I laugh a little, but it sounds hollow and fake and she knows it. I look down and concentrate on the worn out patch of wool on her lap.

"You know, hot Lauren? The one who gives you her dessert at lunchtime? The prettiest girl in your grade. Actually, the prettiest girl in school?" Her voice doesn't sound so soft and shy anymore. It sounds kind of angry.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella," I whisper shaking my head while my hair flops from side to side, "You don't see yourself very clearly, you know."

Her big, brown, Bambi eyes grow even bigger underneath her long, curly eyelashes.

My throat feels thick, like there's a huge lump of _something_ stuck in there.

My palms are sweaty so I keep rubbing them on my jeans.

My heart beats strong and fast in my chest.

Pa-thump, Pa-thump, Pa-thump.

I lean over and her breath grows faster as I get closer...closer...closer.

I look from her lips to her eyes and back again, asking without really asking.

And then I kiss her.

I kiss this girl who I've known for half my life and even though she knows almost everything about me and I know almost everything about her, these feelings are so new.

I can taste the sweet chocolate and marshmallow on her lips and it's the best thing I have ever tasted..._ever_.

Our mouths move so, so slowly against each other, and it's still innocent and not really at the same time.

After what feels like forever, but is probably only a couple of minutes, we break away.

I press my forehead against hers then take her tiny, cold hands and try to warm them between my own. Our breathing calms and I can see a little smile form against her lips. I know it's just like mine.

Under the stars and the moon and with our friends in corners of the yard, with the fire in the pit burning beside us, I whisper words to this girl that I've known for years, "B, to me, you'll _always_ be the prettiest."

**2001 – Sixteen-year-old Edward**

"Enter if you dare...Muhahahahaha!" I laugh at Mike and push him to the side as he lets us in.

Mike barely conceals his excitement as my sister, Rosalie and my girl walk ahead of us. They swish their hips which gives them an extra bounce to their step. They've each fixed their hair into those high ponytails, coaxing the end into a tight curl.

I wanna wrap my hand around Bella's hair and tug, then attack her pretty, pink, glossy lips.

She's so hot and the best part is she doesn't even know it.

At least Mike and James and other guys from our school limit their gawking, but these other fuckers from the Quileute Reservation, they're openly ogling the girls.

It's like they've never seen cheerleader outfits before!

Bella, Rosalie and my sister dance and giggle by the snack table, taking handfuls of caramel corn and trying to aim them into each others mouths. They are oblivious to all the boys staring at them. Em, Jazz and I hang back, chillin' with some of the guys when I see one of the Quileute losers zero in on my Bella.

I can tell he's working himself up to talk to her and I am just _not_ gonna let that shit fly.

Bella's back is facing me and I stalk towards her, my strides long and true. Rosalie and Alice's reaction borders on amusement when they see me approach and this alerts my Bella to turn and face me.

Her face scrunches in confusion as I look at her like she's something to eat.

"Edwa-"

My mouth covers hers before she gets another syllable out. Her shiny, pink nails dig into my back and my #7 CULLEN jersey.

Without thought, my hands are around her tiny waist, pulling her close enough to leave no doubt to anyone around that this girl is _mine_.

Her arms circle around my neck as our tongues do a familiar dance. She pulls my hair, knowing I fucking love and hate it at the same time; it makes me want to do things to her that we know we just aren't ready for yet.

Bella ends our PDA with a little love bite on my bottom lip, her eyes dark and knowing.

"You good now, babe? Staked your claim?" she teases.

"What are you talking about B?" I ask, playing stupid and she knows it, "I just wanted a l'il taste of the popcorn."

"Mmmmm hmmm. And how does it taste, Edward?"

I pull her close again, my nose skimming at that little piece of sensitive skin right behind the lobe of her ear, "Sweeter than candy, B."

**2005 – Twenty-year-old Edward**

"Hey baby." I hear Bella click the lock on my door; we've learned that for any privacy in the apartment I share with Em and Jazz, that a bolt is a must.

I turn around to look at her and grunt low in my chest, then I sit at the end of my bed.

She's trying to kill me.

I look like an idiot and she looks like a wet dream.

I cock my head back and shift my legs so she can come closer, "Hey yourself. C'mere, B."

"You look hot in glasses Edward." She smiles, all innocent and shit hot. Her fingers trace the painted lightning bolt on my forehead as I trace Gryffindor Patch on her sweater.

"Shut it, baby. I look like a geek. But you," I not so subtly adjust the happy in my pants, "you look _so_ fucking sexy."

"You like?" Bella's voice seeps into my skin, all husky and warm. I groan as her fingers comb through my hair, and I fling the fake glasses off my face so my head can drop forward into her tits.

_Mmmmmmmm. Soft._

My fingers feel up and down her legs. Down past her knee where I can feel the roughness of her wool sock, then up, so that the pleats of her skirt bunch as I go higher and higher.

"I wanna see your tits, B."

"Such a boy," she whispers and then removes the sweater before her little fingers move to undo the knot at her neck.

"No baby, leave that, it's fucking hot."

She lifts the collar of her starched white shirt, so she can loosen the buttons from their holes, loosening the gold and burgundy tie on the way.

Smooth, creamy, unblemished skin is revealed to me slowly; I love the unhurried strip-tease she's giving me because when her perfect, perky breasts are in view, I am rewarded with her flashing me her favourite black lace bra.

The blouse remains tucked into her skirt as she removes the sleeves from her arms and the fabric falls around her waist.

Fuck, my girl is stunning.

I admit, this is my favourite bra too, because I can easily unclasp it from the front and _wow!_ there she is, hard and pink and begging me to lick.

But not yet.

Her tits fit just right in my hands, round, heavy and just damn made for me.

We both watch as my thumbs graze the dark pink of her nipples and her head falls back as I pinch lightly then pull.

"Yes Edward," she sighs, "Lick baby."

I love how she knows what she wants and she isn't afraid to tell me. I must be in a trance, dazzled by how her breasts look accessorized by an innocent tie because she pushes my head to her nipple, so I can take her in my mouth.

She tastes heavenly. Berries and Bella.

I tease one breast with my tongue and teeth while the other gets attention from my fingers. I alternate, giving the other equal praise and my girl finally straddles me.

I can feel how hot she is through her matching, barely there, black lace panties and my thin slacks.

My lips seek hers and we come together and its home.

Our kisses aren't gentle, they're desperate. They're frantic.

"Edward, please," she begs me, "I need you inside..."

Her fingers easily unclasp my belt and apparently, my dick and I have no patience, because once she frees me from my boxers, I just tear at the pretty black lace, and I'm inside her.

Just like she asked.

And she feels amazing. Every single time.

I let her take charge because it seems like my girl is feeling extra amorous tonight. It's so fucking hot watching her do what she needs to do to me to get off. She pushes me back so she can hover over my body, her spectacular tits bouncing in my face.

She is so warm and so tight and I want to explode inside of her _right now_.

I curl my fingers around her waist, but I'm not guiding her because my girl is running this show, I just want to feel her, touch her, watch her, as she rides me to oblivion.

I know she's close now because she leans back and one hand grabs at her tit and the other moves down under her grey skirt and I know she's rubbing _that_ spot.

I push myself off the bed and my fingers fight through the waves of her hair while pulling her tie to force her lips to mine. I fuck her mouth with my tongue and she moans so sexy in her throat.

"Oh baby, you're so good...you feel so good," I groan into her neck, the scent of her shampoo, her soap and her arousal are driving me to the brink and I know that in less than a minute I'm going to explode inside her.

But before I do, I want to feel her tighten around me, I want to feel her clench me from the inside, I want to see her uninhibited.

I kiss, then lick at my favourite spot and my mouth trails a path down her neck, over the tie until I find that patch of skin where it meets her shoulder and I suck.

"Oh Edward!" she cries, "Harder, yes! Please, baby...so fucking close..."

I double my efforts and grasp her tighter, pushing her hand away to take over, so I can lick then bite at her very sensitive, very responsive tits, and then I feel it.

She's milking me, she's thrashing back, cursing a string of words, her hair is a wild mess, her face is alive with colour and I have never witnessed a more beautiful sight.

Her nails dig into my back as she rides out her high and I feel her lips at the lobe of my ear, "Cum for me, baby," she whispers, "I want to feel you. I want your hot white cum inside me Edward."

And I'm lost. In her, in this, in _us_.

It starts at the pit of my stomach and erupts out of me like a volcano.

I shoot into her, streams of hot white like she asked. My eyes clench tight and my fingers dig deep into her sides, I'm scared I'm hurting her, but I hear, _"yesyesyesyesyes!"_ breathe into my ear and I know I've pulled another orgasm from her.

I fall back onto my bed, taking her with me, my warm, soft, Bella blanket.

I must have passed out because the sound of crinkling plastic wakes me up and I turn to see my girl half naked, fighting with a wrapper.

"What's that, B?" I groan snuggling into her side.

"Chocolate Frog."

I laugh at her cuteness and she giggles back and the sound makes me hard for her all over again.

She throws the candy to the side and pulls me on top of her and we kiss slowly, fully, all thoughts of candy forgotten.

**2010 - Twenty-five-year old Edward**

This plan of mine had been stirring in my brain for months now. I just had to make it right. I want it to be perfect for her because she deserves perfection.

Alice had finally convinced my girl to dress as a Princess. My girl chose to dress as Snow White.

I left Bella in her bed this morning, reminding her I had to help Rosalie and Emmett set their loft up for the party. "It's going to be amazing! Em rented a smoke machine and spotlights." My enthusiasm makes Bella laugh because she knows this is my favourite time of year. She sends me on my way, preparing herself under Alice's watchful eye. It's not until hours later that I see her.

She's a naughty fairy tale come to life. Her hair falls around her shoulders, and is pulled away from her face with a red band. Her gold skirt was full and puffy and it hits her mid thigh. And just because she wants to kill me, she has on white stockings that skim just below her knee, each one with a little red bow at the top. A royal blue corset fits her frame, and I want to fall at her feet and beg her to make me all kinds of happy.

Her eyes widen when she sees me, formal jacket, sword and all. I'm her Prince.

This time, when the girls dance and men gawk at my Bella, I don't get all caveman on her because I know she's all mine.

And she knows it too.

"Ready, Edward?" Emmett nudges me, a bowl of strung-up apples cupped in his arm.

"Hell ya," I say and we do an elaborate handshake and he pushes me towards the middle of the room.

"Game time!" Emmett hollers.

"What? You moron, I am not playing a game," Rosalie snaps but subtly winks at us.

"What game?" Bella asks, her curiosity brewing.

"It's like bobbing for apples but not really," Rosalie scoffs, playing her role perfectly.

"You partner up and one holds the apple by the string and the other one tries to bite it. The first one that can take the most amount of bites in a certain period of time wins!"

Emmett is so excited; I kind of want to play the game for real.

"Sure, I'm game." Bella shrugs, taking the bait.

Emmett passes the apples around to those of us that want to play and my Bella comes to me with the shiny green fruit in her palm.

She is temptation personified.

"Boys first!" Emmett yells.

Bella smiles and wiggles her eyebrows as she curls the string around her hand. The apple swings back and forth between us like a pendulum.

"This won't do," Alice says, "the men are way too tall." She glances sideways at me and the Cullen smirk appears.

"On your knees, boys!" My sister yells.

The boys grunt but I fall to my knee in front of my girl.

She waves the apple in front of me hungry for the win.

"Everyone ready?" Jasper calls, looking pointedly at me.

"B, you know I don't like the green ones," I complain, then magically, I present her with bright, shiny, red apple of my own and her face does that cute scrunch in confusion.

I look at my Bella, my beautiful Bella and I take a deep breath.

The apple is nestled in my sweaty palm and I let her take the moment in.

She stares at the apple and the ruby-coloured ring pop strung up to the stem and giggles.

"What the hell, Edward?! Are you proposing to me with a ring pop?"

Bella tries to mask her indifference by smiling into her hand, but I know her too well. She wants this and so do I.

I take her right hand and slide the ring pop onto her finger while she manages to offer me a small smile. I hold onto her with one hand, rubbing her knuckles softly back and forth, while the other reaches into my jacket pocket for a black, velvet box.

"Bella Swan, you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. You probably stole my heart when I was six years old. And every year since then, I've fallen deeper for you, even though I pretended not to know it. I want to spend the rest of my Halloweens with you, even if I have to be the Fred to your Wilma." I release her hand and slow tears fall from her eyes and I know I pulled it off, "Baby, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

She pulls me, coaxing me to my feet and throws her arms around me, attacking my mouth with hers. She tells me with her lips and tongue and moans that she accepts my proposal but I just have to hear her confirm with her words.

"Bella? Is that a yes?" My breaths are heavy, but so are hers. I wipe away the wetness from her eyes and hold her face in my hands, willing her to just _please say yes._

"Yes, Edward! A million times yes," She cries and the room is filled with hoots and hollers.

I open the box and she whimpers as I slide the Princess-cut diamond ring onto her finger and she looks on in disbelief. I pick her up in my arms, holding her tighter than necessary, but refusing to let go.

"I love you, baby," She whispers in my ear.

"Love you too, my sweet Bella."

**Present-Day Edward**

"Trick or treat!" I open the door and find a slew of faces staring up at me.

Pirate, Angel, Iron Man and Witch.

I fill their pillowcases and buckets with candy and chocolate. Their eyes light up when they see the fist full I drop into their bags. Their parents just roll their eyes at me.

It's nearing eight-thirty and Alice and Jasper are expecting us at their place.

"B? Are you ready, babe?" I call up to my wife.

I hear her footsteps as she comes down the stairs; with one hand, she is fidgets with her sweater and in the other, she clings to black fabric.

"What's up, baby? You alright?" I ask as she stands in front of me.

"Here!"

Bella thrusts the material into my hands and starts to bite her nails.

My eyes catch the glitter of her wedding band and her engagement ring and I smile recalling that fateful day.

I fling the material over my shoulder and take her hands in mine.

"C'mere, love," I fold her into my arms and she sighs, melting into me. I bury my nose into her hair and move to my favourite spot inhaling her sweet Bella scent. "What's up?"

"Just look." She pushes me back and juts her chin out for me to hold up the fabric.

I unfold it and let it hang so both of us can see it. It's a plain black tee, but there are bold orange letters across the chest that say "MINE" and two arrows that point to the left, but one is angled slightly down.

_Huh?_

I turn to my wife and notice she's unbuttoned her sweater and underneath, she wears a plain black shirt.

Except…there's a picture of a teeny baby in a pumpkin costume.

"Surprise…" she says nervously and continues to chew on her fingernail.

Time slows as I take in the sight before me.

"Are you – does this mean – am I?"

"Going to be a Daddy? Yes." Her smile is shy and hesitant.

And in that moment I see the little girl I met years ago, the one who stole my heart and made me love her before I knew what love really was.

I pull her to me and capture her soft lips to mine.

Her response is natural, like breathing.

"I love you, Bella," I whisper into her mouth.

I drop to my knees and lift her fitted, black shirt. Her stomach is smooth and taut but deep inside I know Bella has the best gift waiting for me.

"I love you too, my sweet pumpkin."

* * *

**Thank you to:**  
**Emc3015 who makes Edward hotter.**  
**shellshock831 who is my constant cheerleader. Wave those pompoms for me girl!**  
**Alterite who is my grammar nazi queen. I bow at your feet.  
Ladyeire for making my banner soooooooo super pretty.  
**

**And thank you for reading.  
If you can find it in your heart to take a moment and let me know what you thought of these two, I'd do my happy dance for you.  
It involves a badly interpreted running man, kid n' play and shimmy. **

**xo, mlp**


End file.
